This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. IIn our previous studies we have introduced fMRI-weighted MEG and EEG source estimates employing cortical constraints. In this approach, fMRI and MEG/EEG data are analyzed independently and the locations of significant fMRI activity are employed in the MEG/EEG inverse model to bias the solution toward the fMRI result. The aim of this project is to extend this approach by refining the use of cortical constraints, by creating novel ways to utilize fMRI information in MEG/EEG source modeling, and by integrating the analysis of fMRI/MEG/EEG to a single combined inverse model. The prerequisite of the combined modeling approach is a model for the relationship between the hemodynamic and electromagnetic signals that are being studied in our combined human fMRI, MEG, EEG, and optical studies as well as experiments in animal models conducted by our collaborators.